haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Striking
|Senretsu}} is the two hundred and forty-fifth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 15th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview Hinata, together with Yamaguchi, runs into Hoshiumi and immediately enters into a staring competition. Kageyama appears to introduce him as Kourai Hoshiumi, a member of the National Training Youth Camp. Hoshiumi questions Hinata about his position, height, and highest reaching point. Eventually Hoshiumi's teammate comes to get him, and the leave to get ready for their match. Karasuno members watch Hoshiumi's team, Kamomedai, and are amazed by his skill. Hoshiumi shows off his all-rounder prowess, leading the game commentators to call him the "Small Giant". Hinata is inspired by Hoshiumi's play and is glad they made it to nationals. Plot Hinata meets Hoshiumi, and the two immediately start a staring competition. Kageyama, who is also at the t-shirt stand, greets Hoshiumi and introduces him to his teammates. Hoshiumi approaches Hinata to questions him about his position, height, and vertical reach. Hoshiumi is irritated to hear that Hinata is a middle blocker, but feels satisifed once he realizes he still has the higher vertical reach over Hinata. Their conversation is interrupted when Hoshiumi's teammate comes out to get him ready for their match. The Karasuno members decide to watch Hoshiumi's team, Kamomedai, from the stands. On the court, Hoshiumi shows off his extraordinary jumping power by spiking over a two-men block. His play amazes the Karasuno first years, especially Hinata who moves to watch Hoshiumi from close-up. Hoshiumi continues to dominate as he excels in receiving, blocking, and scoring points through various type of spikes. To top it off, he hits a no-touch service ace and shocks everybody in the crowd. The commentators quickly labels him as the "Small Giant" for his amazing all around game. On the stands, Sugawara is worried about Hinata's mental state after watching someone with the same physical limitation playing at much higher level than he has. After Kamomedai wins their match, Hoshiumi is approached by a reporter for an interview. The reporter asks him how he feels about playing against significantly taller players. His teammate immediately feels trouble incoming since Hoshiumi hates people commenting about his small size. True to his expectations, Hoshiumi's demeanor turn intense at the reporter's question. He loudly claims that "being short in volleyball may very well be a disadvantage, but it does not automatically imply incompetence or ineptitude!" Hoshiumi's teammate steps in and urges him to apologize for being rude to the reporters. Afterwards, Hoshiumi sees Hinata observing from a distance. Hinata bows to Hoshiumi before returning to his own teammates. With a smile on his face, Hinata tells his teammates that he is really glad to have made it to Nationals. Meanwhile, Hoshiumi is annoyed that, just like Kageyama, he didn't get the amazed reaction from Hinata. Debut * Sachirō Hirugami Appearances * Shōyō Hinata * Kōrai Hoshiumi * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Tobio Kageyama * Daichi Sawamura * Kōshi Sugawara * Asahi Azumane * Kei Tsukishima * Small Giant (mentioned) Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia * In the official English manga release, this chapter is called "Vivid Impressions."https://www.viz.com/read/manga/haikyu-volume-28/product/5671 Reference Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 28 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc